


My life

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enigmatico pirata [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola drabble su Drakul Mihawk, spaccato velocissimo.





	My life

My life  
  
  


Mihawk afferrò la corda. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi dorate brillarono riflettendo la luce rossastra del tramonto. Il vento gli sollevò i corti capelli neri, insinuandoglisi nella camicia bianca, aperta, gonfiandola.

Il falco sulla spalla dello spadaccino sbatté le ali e conficcò le unghie nella stoffa candida, strappandola.

Mihawk strinse le labbra, inspirando l’odore di salsedine, udiva provenire la risata del rosso dalla cabina di quest’ultimo nella Red.

Le onde del mare s’infrangevano ritmicamente sulla carena della nave e il loro sciabordio era attutito dai battiti di mani proveniente dalla ciurma.

Occhi di falco sorrise.

< Shanks è la vita e io il tetro palazzo da illuminare > pensò.

[110].

 


End file.
